


Sinful

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: Catholic AU, Confessional Sex, M/M, religious kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you confess your sins to a weak man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted April 2006.

Harsh light flared in the confessional. Adam shut his eyes against the artificial brilliance and reached to adjust the screen that separated his half of the booth from the confessor’s, then settled back and smoothed the front of his cassock. Once the light had returned to normal, Adam could see the boy through the finely-carved grille. As soon as he recognized the long black hair and that beautiful face, his heart sank and his belly tightened. He sent up a prayer even though he knew it was futile.  _No, please. Anyone but him._  His fingers curled against his thigh, wrinkling the lightweight cotton of his robes, and his breath hitched. That boy on the other side of the screen slipping to his knees… That boy was the devil.  
  
Dim natural light filtered into the confessional by way of the narrow slats in the ceiling to illuminate the boy. His head was bowed, unnaturally black and obscenely long hair falling around his sharp face, and his hands were folded on the ledge under the screen. He had about him an air of modesty and humility. But it was false.  
  
Davey made the sign of the cross. “In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,” he murmured. “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was one week ago.”  
  
Adam’s mouth was dry. There were scriptures to recite here, reminders of God’s grace and benevolence, but the priest was incapable of speech.  
  
When Davey spoke, his lips barely moved. “I’m a lustful man, Father. It is my greatest sin.” He raised his eyes and locked them with Adam’s. His voice remained low and deliberate, devoid of the regret that normally pervaded confession. This was a fact not lost on Adam. Davey licked his lips and pressed on, “I have put my cock in places God says it doesn’t belong. I’ve done unnatural things, Father. I’m an abomination in the eyes of the Church… and I can’t stop. I’m addicted.” Davey leaned closer to the screen. “I love the way a boy’s mouth feels wrapped around my cock and I love the way his eyes go wide and he struggles when I grab his hair and shove myself deeper. I love the look of a boy bent over for me. Have you ever looked at someone else’s asshole, Father? I have.  
  
“And the sounds, Father… I love the way they scream, especially the virgins. I love the way they look when they come and I love the way they feel, tight around my cock and shooting over my hand. I love it all, Father. I love fucking boys. I can’t stop. I don’t know how to. I don’t  _want_  to.”  
  
Adam’s lips were pressed together in a thin line. This boy and his confessions always tested him. His cock stirred beneath his cassock, hardening in a way that never seemed to happen anywhere else. Adam silently cursed his treacherous body and the fiendish boy kneeling just out of his reach.  
  
Davey closed his eyes as if savoring some fine wine, then opened them again. When Adam looked, he couldn’t see the iris for the pupil. “I’m  _vain_ , Father.” A smirk twisted his mouth. “I’m so very vain. I love the look of myself, especially when I’m fucking. I love the look of myself more than I love the look of him. Oh, Father, I’m beautiful.” He sighed. “I’m greedy. I want him, whoever he is. I want him all the time, I want  _it_  all the time.” A labored sigh hissed through the screen and it took Adam a moment to realize it wasn’t his own. Davey’s voice dropped so low that Adam had to lean forward to hear it. “I’m hard right now, Father. I could fuck  _right now_.”  
  
Adam’s eyes strayed down. Davey gripped the edge of the ledge with one hand; his knuckles were white. His other hand was missing. Adam held his breath and he listened closely; he remembered passing a closet in the rectory weeks before and hearing Davey’s breath catch. He knew that sound. He knew the moan that followed it.  
  
In a halting voice, Davey went on. “I can’t resist, Father. I love the feel of my own cock in my hand, even when I’m not hard. But I  _am_  and I’m bigger than most and right now… Oh, Holy God, Father, right now I’m harder than I’ve ever been and it’s just because I know you’re looking at me.” He dropped his head back. “I’m just so  _alone_  over here.”  
  
Adam gasped.  
  
Davey’s eyes locked with his and his nostrils flared. “Mouths are better than hands,” he whispered.  
  
Adam could say nothing. He could see the movements of Davey’s arm and he knew—knew without a doubt!—what the boy was doing. His mouth was dry and so was his throat; he tried to lick his lips, to swallow, but it was only painful. He understood. He knew what this devil boy wanted and he knew that he was pathetic enough to submit.  
  
Davey gave a dark moan. “Come over here and join me, Father.”  
  
Everything seemed to stop. Davey’s eyes were unflinching, challenging, knowing…  
  
And Adam was weak. A man. An immoral man. He slipped out of his side of the confessional.  
  
The rest of the church was empty, row upon row of unfilled pews spread before a disapproving Christ frowning down from his cross above the altar. Adam ignored the savior and all of the saints that glared from their stained-glass glory. He smelled the sin the moment he stepped into the confessor’s side of the booth. Adam pulled the door shut behind him with a sense of finality. There was no going back. The heat licking his face was the fire of Hell. His eyes fell on Davey and he wondered: succubus or incubus?  
  
Davey knelt now facing Adam and his long fingers were wrapped around his cock. Adam’s hands clenched against his thighs as Davey rose from his knees and settled on the little bench. He splayed his legs and released his dick, then held both hands out to Adam.  
  
“Worship is most effective on your knees.” There was authority in Davey’s smooth voice.  
  
The audacity of this boy…! It shot straight through Adam and before he knew it, he was on his knees between Davey’s spread legs. The cock rising before him was a dusky color tinged with violet; there was a fat vein running up the underside that led to the perfectly-shaped head. Adam followed it with his eyes. He had only a moment to take in the sight before Davey’s fingers were in his hair. He tugged sharply and Adam opened his mouth to gasp in pain, and then that cock was pushed past his lips, first the rounded head of it sliding over his tongue, and then the too-hot shaft. Davey bucked shamelessly into Adam’s dry mouth.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes up. The light was so strange. From his angle, Davey seemed an angelic vision of light-suffused darkness, complete with a fiery halo floating above his head. His eyes—black as sin and hot as lust—were the true windows to a soul corrupted by unholy passion and desire. Adam saw the sinner wrapped up in the saint’s body and the juxtaposition of the two realities played with his mind. Davey’s lips were moving and he was speaking, but Adam couldn’t hear the confession or the prayer over the pounding rush of blood in his head.  
  
Adam bobbed his head, sucking hard and pressing his tongue against the thick shaft as Davey fucked his mouth. He remembered suddenly the whores in the Bible and had a brief impression of this devil’s boys; he understood why they all must have done this. He hollowed his cheeks and realized that  _this_  was worship as surely as prayer. Adam gripped Davey’s thighs through the rough cotton of his pants. His eyes remained on Davey’s face. He was so close—Adam knew enough to recognize that. Under the cassock, he was impossibly hard and pulsing. The space in the confessional was tight and the heat in the air felt like Hellfire… and it was only getting hotter. Davey’s fingers tightened in his hair and his hips snapped, and the whole length of his cock was buried in Adam’s mouth. The scent of Davey filled Adam’s world: sweat and skin and the musk of sin.  
  
One last thrust preceded the hot rush of Davey’s release spilling over Adam’s tongue and down his throat. It burned his raw insides and the taste was somewhere between pleasant and unpleasant. It didn’t matter because it was all too much. Davey came and came, and some of the sticky white heat slipped from the corners of Adam’s mouth.  
  
Adam fell back to his ass, panting hard. He reached to wipe his mouth—he could feel Davey’s seed on his lips and chin and didn’t want it to stain the front of his robes. Davey was upon him in an instant, catching his wrist and holding it away from his face. The boy leaned forward and licked Adam’s mouth, tracing first the edges of his lips and darting that quick clever tongue down to lap up the mess on his chin, and then sliding it back up to push it into Adam’s mouth and collect the taste of himself from there.   
  
“I know you, Father,” Davey hissed in rough voice. “I know what you want. What you desire more than even God’s grace.” Hey slid one hand down Adam’s chest, tugging at the buttons of his cassock, and then further. He found the hard shape of Adam’s cock and gripped it through the robes. He squeezed.  
  
Adam’s mouth opened in a silent gasp. Davey’s eyes were all that he could see.   
  
“Fuck me, Father,” Davey said, and he said it in the same way he’d asked to be blessed earlier.  
  
Adam stared into those eyes and saw that temptation had come to him in a form he couldn’t resist. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. Hell’s flames licked at his feet, up his legs, burned his thighs… and he didn’t care.  
  
He crushed Davey’s wrist in his hand and felt the fine bones grinding together as he pulled it away from his cock. Fear flared in Davey’s dark eyes as Adam rose to his knees; he knew his face must be an impassive mask. His jaw was clenched so hard the muscle in his cheek twitched. He had lost his battle. Once he was on his knees, he pivoted and shoved Davey against the confessional door. He’d take this piece of Heaven in exchange for an eternity in Hell. It seemed a fair trade.  
  
Adam fumbled with his robes with one hand as he yanked Davey’s pants down with the other. When he looked up, he saw Davey’s head bowed and his long, clever fingers had found the crevices in the intricate carving of the door. Adam looked down and was met with Davey’s arched back and the firm, pale ass presented to him. He groaned deeply.  
  
Then his cock was free and he held it in one hand, just staring. For a moment that felt like an eternity, he was at a loss. The animal in him wanted to take over, but he knew that to fuck another man there had to be some kind of lubrication. The head of his cock nudged Davey’s ass and Adam struggled with those thoughts.  
  
Davey spread his knees as wide as his pants would allow and rested his forehead against the door as his shoulders rose and fell in a heavy sigh. His grip on the door tightened. When he spoke, his whisper filled the confessional.  
  
“I got ready before I came in here.”  
  
Adam ran his hand along Davey’s arm and laid it over one of his to link their fingers together. He guided his cock with the other hand, first between Davey’s asscheeks and then against the hot pucker of his asshole. Davey hadn’t lied; he was slick. Adam pressed just the head of his dick in, then brought his other hand up to curl his fingers over Davey’s. He pressed Davey’s palms into the sharp edges of the carving and paused to take a deep breath.  
  
He snapped his hips and slammed the whole length of his cock into the boy.  
  
Davey’s mouth shot open but Adam’s hand was there to silence his screams. His hips moved of their own volition and he fucked Davey fast and hard. His strokes were graceless and erratic; he slammed into the incredible heat again and again. Davey’s insides rippled and convulsed around him and Adam tightened his hand on Davey’s mouth as he crushed the delicate bones of his palm against the raised carvings in the door.  
  
The pressure was building already, starting in the base of his spine, traveling to his fingertips, gathering strength, returning to the small of his back. Slow, steady, inexorable. It was too much. It was all too much. Adam dropped his head and pressed it to Davey’s neck, gasping. His hips were relentless and picked up speed with each passing moment. He felt wild and loose and so close… _Oh Holy Mother of God--!_  
  
Adam sank his teeth into Davey’s neck to muffle his scream when he exploded inside the boy. In his daze, he smelled sex and brimstone.   
  
When he came back to himself, Davey was panting, his back rising and falling in perfect rhythm with Adam’s own heaving chest.  
  
“You must be the devil,” Adam hissed thoughtlessly.  
  
Davey shifted his hips and drew attention to Adam’s cock inside him. “What does that make you, Father? If you’ve fucked the devil?”  
  
Horror dawned in Adam’s mind and he jerked away. His robes fell around his knees and he looked down at himself. His clothes were a lie. His tenets were lies. He closed his eyes and swallowed the remorse.   
  
“Lost,” he whispered. Everything he’d worked for, everything he’d stood for… was gone. Because of this boy.  
  
Davey spoke then, reciting the words Adam should have said, and there was a smile in his voice as he did it. “God, the Father of mercies, through the death and the resurrection of Son has reconciled the world to himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins; through the ministry of the Church may God give you pardon and peace, and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit.”  
  
Adam bowed his head but couldn’t bring himself to even murmur “amen.”


End file.
